vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brotherhood of the Five
The Five are a group of vampire hunters consisting of five members. They are highly skilled and have tattoos that lead to the Cure to vampirism. History 12th Century A dying witch had linked Alexander and the remaining four together with fire and produced tatoos onto their body. They wreak havoc on vampires and Elijah sees them as a threat. Alexander then tells them of a weapon that can destroy all vampires. After Alexander has sex with Rebekah, he reveals he has the daggers to use on originals and drives it through her heart and the remaining originals. However due to Klaus being a werewolf, it doesnt work on him. He then kills Alexander and the remaining group. Its revealed Alexander told Rebekah of a cure to vampirism. The five were believed to been extinct for 900 years. 21st Century A vampire hunter named Connor shows up in Mystic Falls with tatoos on his body that only Jeremy Gilbert can see. Connor tells him of meeting a hunter years earlier in Iraq who had this intense desire to kill vampires and who also had the tatoos. Connor tells Jeremy anyone who can see the tatoos is a potential hunter. Its then revealed the tatoos are a map and grow after each vampire the hunter kills. The map can only be decoded by the Fives sword that is burried with Alexander, which leads to the weapon that can cure vampires. Members 12th Century *'Alexander': He was one of the five original members.He had symbol on his sword. *'4 Original Members': They lived in the 12th century. 21st Century *'Connor Jordan': As his stakes and his tattoo has the symbol of this clan, it can be assumed that he is a member. Furthermore, Klaus states that he's descendant of one of them although Connor doesn't seem to know this group. Alexander-Member.png|Alexander Connor-Member.png|Connor Jordan Potential members *'Jeremy Gilbert' Preys *Rebekah Mikaelson - She was in love with Alexander. They lived in Italy during the 12th century, where Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol, and the other members of the Five were together without suspecting each other for a short time. One night, Alexander and Rebekah had an important conversation about the mark, the daggers, and future. Sadly, Alexander neutralizes Rebekah, along with her brothers, Elijah, Finn, Kol, leaving only Niklaus to fight against the vampire hunters. Finally, Rebekah was the only one who knew the cure and how to decipher the mark of hunters. *Tyler Lockwood - He is a hybrid that was attacked by Connor after the initial greeting, which revealed his vampire nature due to the vervain in the glove of the hunter. Connor decides kill Tyler, even risk his stay in the town, when he decides to shoot in the memorial. *Elena Gilbert - She is a new vampire, which suffers from lack of blood, causing Connor suspected her. At Memorial, Connor doesn't know if she is a vampire, or only if she is going through hard times. *Damon Salvatore - Powers and Abilities *'Hunter Mark' - This symbol is related to the vampire hunters, this mark, revealed by Rebekah is a map of were the cure to vampris'm lies. Only a potential hunter can see the symbol. In the episode The Five, Connor reveales to Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire/hybrid the mark/tattoo expands, this later is shown in the episode. Tools and Weapons *Swords *White Oak Ash Dagger *Vervain *Vervain Darts *Vervain Grenades *Vervain Coated Gloves *Stake Firing Sniper Rifle *Enhanced Wooden Bullets *Claymores *Paralytics Trivia *It can be assumed that all members have the mark on their instruments, and possibly in their right arms (as Connor). *The Five, including Alexander, had tattoos that were visible to anyone. They were believed to be extinct until Jeremy Gilbert saw the tattoo on Connor's arm. *They are the original owners of the White Oak Ash Daggers and lost possession of them when they used them for the first time and failed to neutralize Klaus. Klaus then killed them and revived all his siblings but Finn. *Ironically, The Five are opposed of the Original Siblings. **Both groups have the same number of members. *Professor Shane seems to be linked to The Five. He sent Connor to Mystic Falls in the first place and has something that goes with the tattoo. He's also believed to be the one who gave Connor the tatoo in the first place. Gallery tvd-recap-402-memorial-43.jpg|Connor Jordan's tattoo seen in episode 4x03 tvd-recap-402-memorial-22.jpg|Wooden bullets marked with the five (group) symbol The Five's witch.png The Five screen cap.png 1110ad.png Alex's sword base.png Tattoo.png Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists